


What's Your Biggest Fantasy?

by lou1D82



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Cunnilingus, First Time, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson is mentioned but not seen, Mostly Harry and Niall first time but Cara is there too, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Take Me Home Tour, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Harry, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1D82/pseuds/lou1D82
Summary: Harry is seeing Cara Delevingne they have a deal where they are sharing and fulfilling each other's biggest fantasies.  It's Harry's turn to pick and he decides he wants a threesome with Cara and Niall.





	What's Your Biggest Fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real/true to the best of my knowledge. I just made it all up. Also, no one has permission to publish my work anywhere else.

“It’s your pick,” commented Cara with a raised eyebrow.

Harry and Cara were sitting in Cara’s sunny breakfast nook enjoying their morning coffee. They had been hanging out a lot while the boys had a break in their Take Me Home Tour as they promoted their new film. In fact, they had been out at club in London celebrating the film when Cara had leaned in and asked Harry to tell her his biggest fantasy. 

They had been friends for awhile and one of Harry’s favorite parts of Cara was her penchant for getting into mischief. So, Harry had yell-whispered back (they were in a club after all) that he had always wanted to have sex in a public place. It had been a fantasy for as long as he could remember, but one he didn’t think he would ever get to do. Afterall, Harry unfortunately had enough of a reputation as a womanizer, and bad boy who let his dick make his decisions for him; he couldn’t allow himself to get caught having sex in a public place. The tabloids would have a field day and management would probably make him take a vow of celibacy. Cara had laughed at his response and said they should head to another club she knew about where maybe just maybe all his dreams would come true. Harry was pretty tipsy at that point, and agreed to go along. They gathered all their friends and headed out. At the next club they had been escorted to a very private VIP area. After another drink, Cara had discreetly pointed to the VIP restroom that was off to the side of room. 

“So, that restroom is just for the VIP room, maybe not as public as you might have fantasized about, but good enough, yeah?” commented Cara.

Harry’s eyes had gone wide. He nodded and Cara got him to get up and dance with her. They casually danced over until they were close to the restroom door. Luckily it was unisex. They both glanced around, it didn’t look like anyone was looking and they slid into the bathroom. Harry ended up fucking Cara on the bathroom counter, and it was fantastic. Cara spent the night at Harry’s place and in the morning he had asked for one of her fantasies to return the favor. 

They had been going back forth for a few weeks. Two nights before they had fulfilled Cara’s fantasy of having a threesome with another woman. They had invited a long time friend of Cara’s into the bedroom and it had been phenomenal, especially watching Cara go down on her friend. Harry wasn’t sure how he to classify their relationship. They were definitely friends, but the term friends with benefits, didn’t seem to fully encompass how he felt. He guessed they were dating, but they both knew there wasn’t any really future to this fling. For right now, it didn’t matter. They were having lots of fun and lots of sex.

Harry looked at Cara. He trusted her, as they had acted out their fantasies, his trust in her had only grown. He still felt nervous to bring up this particular fantasy. He tried to look nonchalant as he replied, “I was thinking about a threesome.”

Cara looked at him questioningly, “But we just had a threesome?”

“I was thinking with another guy.”

Cara looked at him thoughtfully. “I could be up for that. Did you have a particular guy in mind? I might want veto power over the guy,” she finally said.

Harry tried to keep his tone as casual as possible, “Uh, what about Niall?”

Cara grinned at Harry. “Sure, Niall is a sweetheart, I would definitely be down for a threesome with Niall.”

“Cool,” said Harry with a nod.

“You would need to be the one to ask him.”

“Alright, any other thoughts?”

Part of why Cara and Harry’s current arrangement worked so well was because they didn’t just fulfill each other’s fantasies they also talked about them. Figuring out exactly what each person wanted and expected so that they could make sure the fantasy was properly executed. Also, understanding what was off limits and the other person didn’t want was important in allowing them to push past certain boundaries as well.

“I’m wondering what you are wanting? I’m up for being with both of you, but I don’t really feel comfortable with double penetration, I don’t think I could handle having one of you in my ass and one in my pussy at the same time.”

“That wasn’t really what I had in mind. I just like the idea of being with both of you at the same time.”

“Do you want to do things with Niall?”

Harry thought for a moment. “Yes, I don’t want it to just be both of us doing things to you, I want to be with him too.”

“Have you ever done anything with him before?”

“There have been a few lingering kisses, never with any tongue.”

“Well, it sounds good to me. Talk to Niall and set it up, I have plans tonight, maybe tomorrow night? Your place?”

After they finished their coffees, Harry gathered his things and headed out to his car. He texted Niall:

H - Want to come over later? Got something I need to ask you.

Harry started the car and was about to pull away when he heard the ping of text reply.

N - Missed me? Sure, I’ll come by, make sure you have Guinness in the fridge :)

Harry grinned at Niall’s request and pulled out of his parking spot. He would have to stop and grab some beer on his way home.

Later at Harry’s house, he was trying to think how best to phrase the threesome idea to Niall. Harry had been a bit nervous talking to Cara about it, which was silly. So far, every fantasy the two of them had come up with the other had been totally open minded about. However, it was one thing asking Cara for a fantasy, it was another thing asking Niall. He didn’t want Niall to freak out, he was Harry’s best mate, and he didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship.

Just then Harry hear Niall let himself in.

“Honey, I’m home!” called Niall.

Harry went to greet him. They embraced and Harry took in a deep breath of Niall. They released each other and Niall went and lounged across Harry’s couch. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Harry smirked, “I’ll go grab us drinks.”

Harry returned with a Guinness for Niall and one for himself. 

“Drinking the good stuff? This little break is doing you good,” grinned Niall. “So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

Harry was surprised he didn’t expect Niall to get to the point so quickly. 

“Uh well, you know how Cara and I have kind of been seeing each other?” asked Harry.

“Sure, she’s a lovely gal, lots of fun that one.”

“Well, we’ve kind of been doing this uh, game? I guess…” 

Niall just looked at Harry expectantly. 

Harry began again, “Cara and I have been telling each other our sexual fantasies and then we’re doing them. We were wondering if you would have a threesome with us?”

Niall’s eyes went big. He grabbed his beer and chugged the rest of it. “I think I need another beer,” was Niall’s reply. 

Harry took the empty bottle from Niall and grabbed a new bottle for Niall. He returned to the sitting room and handed it to Niall. Harry hoped he hadn’t freaked Niall out too badly. 

“Look Niall, if you’re not into it, it’s really not a big deal. I don’t want to do anything that might fuck up our friendship.”

Niall started laughing, “You want me to fuck your girlfriend with you, but you don’t want to fuck up our friendship?”

“She’s not my girlfriend, exactly. It’s no big deal, I will just tell her you’re not interested.”

“I didn’t say that.”

Niall took another big gulp of his new beer. “So, you two take turns fulfilling each other’s fantasies?”

“Yes.”

“Whose fantasy is this one?”

For a split second Harry thought about lying, but if they were all going to end up having sex together Harry knew it was important to be honest. “It’s mine,” Harry finally said, looking Niall in the eyes.

Niall smiled, “Okay, I’m in.”

Niall stayed for another hour. They drank a couple more beers and just hung out. They made plans for Niall to come back the next night. Harry would cook dinner and then afterwards they would all bang. (Niall’s phrasing.)

The next evening Harry couldn’t help but be nervous. Cara had come over a bit early to help Harry with some of the cooking. Harry was glad Cara was there, they had become very close and she calmed him. 

The doorbell rang, Harry guessed Niall had decided not to use his key this time. Cara went to open the door. Harry heard Cara and Niall laughing as they walked toward the kitchen. Niall was carrying a bottle of wine, flowers, and paper bag. 

“I didn’t really know proper threesome etiquette, I mean what does one bring to a threesome? I thought about asking Louis, it seems like something he would know about, but then I would have had to explain, and I figured we were keeping this between us?” said Niall looking to Cara and Harry for confirmation.

They both nodded, and Niall continued, “So wine for the lovely lady, flowers for lovely fellow,” said Niall as he handed the items to Cara and Harry. Then he opened the brown paper bag dumping the items onto the counter, “and flavored lube and condoms for later.” He finished with a wink.

They all started giggling. Cara went to open the wine and pour them each a glass and Harry went back to cooking. Cara and Niall hung out on bar stools as Harry cooked. Harry switched on some music and they all sang along. The atmosphere was easy going and relaxed. Harry was starting to feel more confident.

“This wine is going straight to my head. Before we get too tipsy I think we should chat ground rules,” said Cara.

This was one of the reasons Harry adored Cara. She always got straight to the point. 

“Harry told me you’re not up for dp, which is fine with me, seems like an awkward position to me,” replied Niall.

“And what about you? Harry said he is cool with doing stuff with both of us, are you into doing things with Harry too, or just me?” asked Cara.

Niall looked surprised for a second. Harry had his back to them, but Niall could tell he had tensed up and was listening closely to Niall’s response.

“Sure, I would be okay with trying stuff with Harry too,” said Niall a bit softly. Niall could tell Harry heard him because Harry’s shoulders relaxed and he went back to his cooking.

“This is going to be fun!” said Cara with a twinkle in her eye.

Once the food was ready they all headed to the dining room. Harry opened a second bottle of wine, they had already finished the one that Niall brought. They ate and chatted about mundane topics. When they finished they grabbed their wine glasses and headed to the sitting room. Cara sat next to Niall on the couch and he put his arm around her. Cara put her legs in Harry’s lap and he lazily rubbed her feet. 

“What have been your favourite fantasies so far?” asked Niall.

“I think mine was anal,” said Harry.

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Cara giggled.

“When I put my cock up your lovely little arse,” said Harry grabbing Cara and pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him.

“Just checking,” Cara replied cheekily, “I’m quite good with the strap on if you want to try it later Niall.”

Harry kissed Cara hard on the lips. 

Cara pulled away panting a bit, “My favourite was our threesome with another woman.”

Harry was feeling a bit bold, he figured the wine might have provided the perfect amount of liquid courage. He reached over and grabbed Niall’s hand pulling him over to Harry and Cara on the couch. Harry looked in Niall’s eyes, “I think after tonight, I might have a new favorite.” 

Then Harry slid his hands up to the back of Cara’s head and Niall’s head gently pushing them towards each other. Their lips touched and Harry watched as they greedily explored each other’s mouths. Harry let his hand drop but kept it on Niall’s lower back. With his other hand he stroked Cara’s thigh slowly working his way up under her skirt. When Harry’s hand reached Cara’s panties and he ran his thumb over the moistness that was already starting to gather, Cara let out a moan. 

“We should head to the bedroom,” said Harry. 

As soon as they made it into the bedroom Cara turned to Harry kissing his neck. She reached out to Niall and pulled him close so she could feel his semi hard dick against her ass. Harry reached around pulling Niall even closer. Niall kissed the back of Cara’s neck and nibbled on her ear. Then he looked up and saw Harry looking at him. Cara had unbuttoned Harry’s shirt and pushed it off of him. He lifted her shirt off of her. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Cara turned so she was facing Niall. He gazed down taking in the sight of her perfect breasts. Cara smirked at him and grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt, lifting it up over his head. Niall leaned in sucking and nibbling his way down to Cara’s nipples. He sucked one and then pulled on his with his teeth. Cara leaned back against Harry who was kissing and sucking on her neck just the way she like it. Cara was softly moaning from all the stimulation. She grabbed Niall’s head and pulled him back up so she could kiss him again. Then she reached to his waist unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. She reached behind her and grabbed Harry’s hand moving it towards his jeans indicating that he should remove them as well.

Once both lads were down to just their pants Cara pulled away from Niall and got on her knees in front of both of them. She put a hand on waistband of each of their pants and slowly pulled them down until both of their cocks were hard and throbbing inches from her face. Harry’s was a bit longer, and Niall’s was a bit thicker. Both men looked down at Cara sparing a glance to check the other fellow out. Cara slipped a hand around each cock and then stuck her tongue out taking turns licking just the tip of each one. 

It was one of the most erotic things Niall had ever seen and without even thinking he put his hand out and grabbed on to Harry’s shoulder to brace himself. Niall’s touch caused Harry to peel his eyes away from watching Cara to look up at Niall. He looked gorgeous, panting slightly and clearly incredibly turned on. Harry leaned in and brushed his lips against Niall. Niall looked surprised for a second then reached his other hand up threading his fingers around the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him closer, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. Harry’s ran his tongue along Niall’s lips, and Niall parted them allowing Harry entrance. Their tongues wrestled with each other as they explored each other’s mouths. 

Cara reached up and took Harry’s hand. Carefully guiding it over and wrapping it around Niall’s now dripping cock. She turned so she could focus fully on Harry, licking and sucking the head of Harry’s dick. Niall was focused on kissing Harry when he felt the switch from Cara’s petite hand to Harry’s much larger hand around him. Niall wasn’t sure if it was because Harry somehow knew the perfect amount of pressure to use, and was also teasing the underside of Niall’s cock in the most tantalizing way, but he found the feeling building up in the pit of his stomach and he knew if he let Harry keep going he was going to cum. There was so much more that Niall wanted to do, so he reluctantly pulled away and took a step back breathing heavily. 

Harry looked at him with surprise and maybe a little bit of hurt. Niall grinned shyly back at Harry, “Too good mate, was going to cum,” said Niall.

The look on Harry’s face quickly turned to a smirk. Cara grabbed Niall’s hand and pulled him down towards her. “You should help me with Harry’s dick, I happen to know he loves the feeling of two mouths on it at the same time,” instructed Cara.

Niall hesitated, when he had agreed to this he figured he and Harry would probably kiss, and obviously their bodies would touch, but he had never considered putting his mouth on Harry’s dick. Cara held out Harry’s dick towards Niall expectantly. Niall looked at Harry’s cock only inches away from Niall’s mouth and he realized that he wanted to taste Harry, he wanted to wrap his lips around Harry and see what it felt like to have Harry in his mouth. Niall wrapped his mouth around Harry’s cock, making sure to cover his teeth with his lips and sucked hollowing his cheeks as he took as much of Harry in his mouth as he could. Harry let out a deep groan and placed his hand on the back of Niall’s head. Niall pulled back tonguing Harry’s slit. Cara dipped down and focused on licking and sucking Harry’s balls. Harry couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt. When he had the threesome with Cara and her friend they had both sucked his dick together too, that had been good, but this was even better. Harry wasn’t sure if Niall was actually doing anything different or better than the two women had, or if it was simply because it was Niall that this felt so much better.

Cara noticed the quickening of Harry’s breath, and knew he was getting close. She stood up and pulled a reluctant Niall along with her. Niall ran his tongue around Harry’s slit one more time savoring the taste of Harry’s precum, as he stood up with Cara. Cara leaned over and kissed Niall roughly on the lips. “How’s Niall’s mouth?” Cara asked Harry in a sultry tone.

“Incredible,” replied Harry gazing at Niall. 

“It seemed like you were enjoying it quite a bit,” commented Cara turning to Niall, “I think I would like to experience that magical mouth of yours.”

Cara leaned down taking off her skirt and panties. She walked over the bed and lay back propped against the pillows with her legs opened wide. She ran a finger up and down her slit smirking at Niall to join her. Niall tore his eyes away from Cara for a moment and looked to Harry. 

“You should take your chance to taste her, she is delicious,” said Harry. Niall still seemed to hesitate, so Harry added, “Don’t worry about me, I like watch.”

That seemed to satisfy Niall’s concerns and he joined Cara on the bed. He made himself comfortable between her outstretched thighs and kissed her sensually. He slowly worked his way down taking great care with each tanned nipple. Tugging each between his teeth and increasing the pressure until Cara was gasping for breath and forcefully pushing him down towards her pussy. As Niall bent down he was keenly aware that his ass was high in the air on display for Harry and he even moved his knees apart further giving Harry a glimpse of Niall’s pink puckered hole. Niall wasn’t even sure why he was doing that, but as soon as he did he heard Harry’s breath catch and Harry gasp. 

Niall decided to focus on the task at hand, and leaned in to lick around Cara’s clit. Cara sighed at the sweet pressure of Niall’s tongue licking circles around her clit. She looked up at Harry slowly palming himself as he stood at the end of the bed. She took note of the way he was hungrily staring at Niall’s ass. Then Niall leaned back slightly and blew gently against Cara’s clit. She couldn’t take it, she put her hand on the back of Niall’s head and ground herself against Niall’s mouth. He gladly took the hint and started sucking and nibbling more roughly against her clit. While also, reaching a hand up and sliding two fingers into her sopping wet slit. Cara was moaning wildly, babbling at Niall not to stop, she could feel the pressure rising up from her low in her belly. Suddenly, Harry was by her side and leaned down to take one of her nipples in his mouth biting sharply. Cara came with a shriek, Niall doing his best to lap up all her juices. Cara pushed Niall away as her pussy was too sensitive to be touched. 

Niall sat back on his haunches, and Harry couldn’t believe how sexy he looked. Cara’s juices glistening on and around Niall’s reddened puffy lips. Harry couldn’t stand it, he threaded his fingers tightly through the hair on the back of Niall’s head and kissed him roughly, running his tongue around the outside of Niall’s mouth licking off all of Cara’s juices. Niall groaned into Harry’s mouth and moved so this body was closer to Harry. Their hardened cocks touched for the first time. It was like electricity between them and they both started to grind against each other trying to increase the friction. 

Cara lay back against the pillows watching in awe what was happening before her. She could see their speed increasing frantically, but she was pretty sure they both would ultimately be disappointed if this experience ended now. She rose up on her knees and gently pulled them apart. Niall let out a low whine and Harry looked at her with contempt. 

She leaned in and gave Harry a quick kiss. “Harry’s got a pretty incredible mouth on him too. Ni, why don’t you get on all fours and let him show you?” suggested Cara. 

Harry thought for sure, this would be pushing Niall too far. If Cara scared Niall away right when Harry was going to get to cum with their dicks rubbing together Harry was going to be pissed. To Harry’s surprise Niall complied immediately. Niall was on all fours with knees spread so that once again Harry had a perfect view of Niall’s pink crinkly hole. Harry’s mouth watered just looking at it. Cara whispered to Harry, “I’ll be right back.” 

Harry hardly noticed her leave, and started slowly caressing and kneading Niall’s creamy bum with both of his hands. He was increasingly stretching Niall’s asscheeks apart from each other and Niall was panting in anticipation. Harry leaned over and licked slowly up from Niall’s perineum up over his hole. “Oh god,” whined Niall in a high pitched voice. Harry licked up and down the ridges of outside of Niall’s hole, relishing the noises Niall was making. Then when Harry could tell Niall was completely on edge, Harry plunged his tongue as deep into Niall as he could go. Niall let out a simultaneous moan and sigh. He also slipped down bending his arms and burying his face in them. Harry continued with his tongue feeling and exploring the inside of Niall. Finally, Harry began moving his tongue in and out, fucking Niall’s ass with his tongue. Niall was whimpering mess at this point, rocking back and forth meeting the thrusts of Harry’s tongue. 

Cara had returned to the room and placed a condom on the bed while she opened the bottle of lube that Niall had brought earlier. She slicked up one of her fingers, and gently prodded Harry’s shoulder to get him to stop his tongue assault of Niall’s ass. Harry looked annoyed until he saw what Cara had brought with her and figured out her intentions. Niall couldn’t see any of it and let out a frustrated whine at the loss of contact. Cara started rubbing her finger around Niall’s hole which was already a little loose and very wet from all of Harry’s attention. At the feel Cara’s finger outside his hole Niall immediately thrust back towards it, wanting to have something back in his hole which currently felt empty and neglected. Cara’s slim finger slid in without a problem, and she began sliding her finger in and out. 

It felt nice, but Niall wasn’t sure if Cara’s finger was even as big as Harry’s tongue had been and he needed more in him. Niall pushed his arms straight again and looked behind him at Harry standing next to Cara. Looking directly into Harry’s eyes with a lust filled voice Niall said, “That little finger is not going to prep me for your cock. I want your fingers in me, and then I want your cock in me.”

Harry nodded back at Niall, “Yeah, I want that too.”

Harry grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some over his fingers. Cara pulled out and Harry quickly replaced her finger with his own. Niall moaned appreciatively and returned to thrusting back onto Harry’s finger. Harry sooned added another finger and then began scissoring them, stretching Niall gently. Niall was moaning and panting nonstop, grinding back against Harry’s fingers. Then Harry curled his fingers just right, brushing up against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Niall and he let out a sob. “Please, H, I need you in me,” Niall pleaded. 

Cara moved up next to Niall, stroking her fingers through his hair and across the back of his shoulders. “Shhh, it’s okay, he needs to add another finger before you will be ready for his dick,” said Cara in a comforting voice. Niall nodded whimpering, and Harry slid a third finger in. Harry was careful to avoid Niall’s prostate with his fingers, he didn’t want to torture Niall. “Gonna make it so good for you babe,” said Harry as he continued to thrust and scissor his fingers into Niall. Niall just nodded into his arms and let out a hum of agreement. Cara gently kissed Niall between his shoulder blades and then moved back to stand beside Harry. She grabbed the condom from the bed, unwrapping it and placing it on Harry’s shaft. Harry’s dick was an angry red, and Cara didn’t think she had ever seen it this big and hard before. She grabbed the lube and placed a generous amount of up and down Harry’s condom clad dick. Harry hissed at the contact, he was so sensitive and ready to be inside Niall. 

Niall had been close to the edge of the bed, making it easy for Harry to play with Niall’s ass while he stood behind the bed. For what was going to come next, Harry needed to be able to join Niall on the bed. “Move up a bit babe,” said Harry in a gentle voice. Niall crawled forward on the bed and Harry was able to get on the bed kneeling behind him.  
“Ni, I’m going to take this slow, you have to let me know if I hurt you,” said Harry.

Niall nodded into his arms, doing his best to relax in preparation for Harry. Harry rested the tip of his cock at Niall’s entrance. It seemed so much bigger than his three fingers. Harry slowly pushed against the tight muscle. Niall breathed slowly, trying to stay as relaxed as possible. When the head of Harry’s cock finally pushed through there was a stretch and burn, Niall felt tears spring to his eyes. Harry was gently rubbing his hands back and forth on Niall’s asscheeks, waiting for an indication from Niall if he should continue or not. It hurt, and Niall wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to take it. Niall lay their breathing slowly, the effects of the wine were long gone, in fact Niall thought he could feel everything even more clearly than normal, his senses heightened. Niall thought back to when Harry had first asked him for the threesome and Niall had agreed. Niall realized that in that moment when he had agreed he had known that this was where they would end up. No, that this was where he wanted to end up, and he was pretty sure this had been Harry’s intention all along as well. With renewed determination, Niall lifted his tear streaked face from his arms, “More.”

Harry slowly slid more into Niall, taking his time until Niall could feel Harry’s balls against his own. Niall was glad Harry couldn’t see the tears that were drying on Niall’s face, he was sure that Harry would have insisted on stopping and Niall wanted this more than anything. Cara could see Niall’s face though, and she was there gently rubbing his shoulders.

“Doing so good babe,” Harry murmured. Gently running his fingers over Niall’s ass and lower back.

Harry was fully in Niall, and the warm tightness around his cock was almost more than he could bear. He looked at Niall’s hole stretched tightly around Harry and Harry wasn’t sure how he had managed to get all the way in. It took all his willpower to calmly wait when all he wanted to do was thrust in and out of Niall. But Harry knew tonight wouldn’t be rough, he would have to save that for another time. Another time? God, Harry hoped there would be another time. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts. “Move,” said Niall with a determined voice.

Harry slowly slid partially out and and then back in again. He continued doing that going a little bit further out each time until Niall was moaning and meeting Harry’s thrusts with his own. Niall spread his knees a little wider going lower on the bed and Harry followed him. Harry leaned forward covering Niall’s back with his chest. Harry reached out with his gangly arms until his hands found the tops of Niall’s hands and he interlaced his fingers with Niall’s who was gripping down into the mattress below them. Niall didn’t think he had ever felt safer or more taken care of during sex. He loved the feeling of being enveloped by Harry. Harry changed his angle just a bit and there it was. Harry’s cock was poking right against Niall’s prostate with each thrust. Niall had turned into an incoherent babbling mess underneath Harry, somewhere within Niall’s words and moans Harry was pretty sure Niall had threatened to murder him if he stopped moving. Harry grinned into the back of Niall’s neck, kissing and biting against it roughly. Niall’s orgasm was building, he could hardly stand it, he needed some friction against his cock, but he didn’t know how to make it happen. The angle was so perfect, he didn’t want to change anything. Suddenly, he felt Cara’s small soft hand tugging at his cock, he wasn’t sure if she even stroked it twice before he was coming in puddle underneath them. The clench of Niall’s already ridiculously tight ass around Harry’s cock was too much and Harry came with a roar shooting deep into Niall. Both fellows collapsed onto the bed, and Harry nuzzled at the back of Niall’s neck. Cara quietly grabbed her clothes and headed across the hall to the guest room.

Once Harry could feel his legs again, he got up and grabbed a flannel from the bathroom. He made sure to wait until the water was warm to wet the flannel. When he returned to Niall who was now curled up in the center of the bed, Harry couldn’t help but stop and admire Niall’s pale form on the bed. His skin was pink and blotchy in some places from friction from the night’s activities. It didn’t matter to Harry, in his eyes Niall looked perfectly beautiful. He went over and gently wiped the lube off of Niall’s inner thighs being careful as he approached Niall’s puffy and red hole to wipe the lube away from there as well. Niall shuddered slightly at the contact. Harry wiped off Niall’s tummy as well and then eyed the puddle of drying cum in the middle of his duvet.

He hovered over Niall and quietly said, “Hey babe, I need you move up on the bed so I can pull the duvet off, we can just sleep under the sheet tonight, okay?”

“Mmmhmm,” murmured Niall as he slowly moved and curled up in the mountain of pillows at the top of Harry’s bed. 

He went far enough that Harry was able to pull the duvet off and then turn off the light as he curled around Niall at the top of the bed. Harry had assumed that Niall was already asleep, but as soon as Harry’s body wrapped around him, Niall wiggled even closer interlocking their fingers. Niall turned his face and caught Harry’s lips with his own, enjoying one more deep kiss. 

“Night, H,” whispered Niall.

“Night, Nialler,” replied Harry. 

The next morning Harry woke up still wrapped around Niall. He really didn’t want to move, but his body was screaming for coffee, and he wanted to check on Cara. He leaned down and gently kissed Niall between his shoulder blades, Niall hummed appreciatively and curled up around a pillow continuing to sleep. Harry found his pants from the night before still on the floor and put them on before heading downstairs. 

Cara was sitting at the kitchen table fully dressed, checking out something on her phone, and drinking coffee. Harry poured himself a cup as well and joined her. She grinned up at him. “I’m headed to the states tomorrow, I won’t be back for a couple of weeks and I think by then you will be back on tour?” asked Cara.

“That sounds about right,” replied Harry.

“So, I guess our fling has probably flung. I’m just happy I finally got the truth from you,” said Cara coyly.

“What do you mean?” questioned Harry.

“That first night, I asked what your biggest fantasy was, and you lied. I could tell the whole ‘sex in a public place’ thing was just an easy out for you, but it still sounded fun so I went with it. You had me intrigued to know what your biggest fantasy really was, so I stuck with you. I mean it’s been lots of fun, but each time afterwards I could tell there was something else you wanted,” Cara paused looking at Harry.

“I suppose you’re right, threesome probably was my biggest fantasy.”

“You git, you’re still full of shit. The threesome wasn’t your biggest fantasy,” declared Cara.

Harry’s ears were pink, of course Cara knew, why had he thought he could keep it from her?

Cara got up and grabbed her purse and overnight bag. She went over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. “Niall was your biggest fantasy, I would guess after last night he still is. Bye Harry dear, it’s been fun,” said Cara as she walked towards the door.

When she got to the door she turned to Harry one last time, “I wouldn’t mind watching again in the future, that was hot!” she said with a smile and then she was out the door.

Harry grinned to himself as he drank his coffee.


End file.
